Creatures in the Wizarding World
Acromantula The Acromantula are a species of giant spider, native to the rain-forests of Southeast Asia, particularly Borneo. Acromantulas are believed to be a wizard-bred species, designed to guard dwellings or treasure hoards, and were first created before the Ban on Experimental Breeding in 1965. These giant spiders, with a taste for human flesh, were first spotted in 1794. Acromantulas have eight eyes, are highly intelligent and capable of human speech. They are typically covered in thick black hair, with a leg span that can reach up to fifteen feet. They possess a set of giant fangs which they use to eat live prey of mammals or their own dead kin. The pincers produce a clicking sound when the beast is agitated or excited. These fangs contain highly toxic venom, valued at 10 Dinars s a pint, which is even potent for a short time after death. The eggs are Class A Non-Trade-Able Material. The female is usually larger than the male, and can lay up to one hundred soft, wide, beach-ball sized eggs at a time. They usually hatch in six to eight weeks. Despite the names bearing a phonetic similarity to Tarantulas, they are depicted as Wolf Spiders in the movies and are, in all depictions, araneomorphae. Due to the nature of the Acromantula, the venom is virtually impossible to collect from a live specimen. The venom is therefore easier to collect after the death of the creature, but the venom dries out not long after death, so a Wizard must be swift in collecting it. If, however, it is extracted while the Acromantula is alive, the venom will live forever. The only occurrences when an Acromantula will give their venom, is with the Acromantula Aragog, and Lucius Crouch, Jr., a wizard who once saved Aragog's life. Aethonan An Aethonan is a breed of winged horse. They are chestnut in color and popular in Great Britain and Ireland, but they have been seen elsewhere. Its name is derived from Aethon, one of the horses which pulled the chariot of Helios, the Sun god, in Greek mythology. Antipodean Opaleye The Antipodean Opaleye is a breed of Dragon native to New Zealand, although it has been known to migrate to Australia in search of territory. It resides in valleys, which is unusual as dragons typically reside on mountains. It is generally considered one of the most beautiful dragons with pearly scales that line its body, and glittering multi-colored eyes that have no pupils. The Opaleye's eggs are pale gray and been known to be mistaken by Muggles as fossils. Its flame is vivid red, and the Opaleye is not particularly aggressive, rarely killing unless it is hungry. Its prey of choice is sheep, but it has been known to attack larger animals. In the 1970s, several kangaroo killings were though to have been caused by a male Opaleye that had been ousted from its territory by a dominant female. Aquavirius Maggot The Aquavirius Maggot is a creature that resembles a brain. It is used by wizards to clean usually homes or offices, because the Maggot is a cleaner, not a destroyer. The maggot is about a millimeter in size and stays away from anything but dirt. Ashwinder The Ashwinder is a serpent that is created from the remains of any magical fire that is allowed to burn unchecked. The Ashwinder is pale-gray with glowing red eyes. They rise from the embers of the dying fire, and slither off into a dark corner to lay their eggs, leaving an ashy trail behind. Ashwinders only live for an hour, and will collapse to dust when they have laid their eggs. Ashwinder eggs are red a give off intense heat. If they can be frozen with a Freezing Charm, they can be used in a Love Potion, or eaten as whole as a cure for ague. The Ashwinder eggs are extremely hot and flammable, and, if not frozen in time, will light fire to the surrounding area. They are bright red and, when frozen, very valuable. Augurey The Augurey, also known as the Irish Phoenix, as a thin and mournful bird. It resembles a vulture, with greenish black feathers and a sharp beak. Its diets consist on insects, fairies and flies, which it hunts for in the heavy rain. Intensely shy, the Augurey lives in a tear-shaped nest in thorn and branches. It is native to Great Britain and Ireland, but is also found in Northern Europe. It is long believed that the mournful cry of the Augurey foretold death, and wizards would go to great lengths to avoid Augurey nests. However, research determined that the Augurey merely sings when it is about to rain. Augurey feathers repel ink, making them useless as Quill feathers. When it was learned that Augureys could foretell the coming of rain, they were used as weather forecasters. However, the continual moaning from them during the winter months was difficult to bear. Banshee The Banshee is a dark creature with the appearance of a woman with floor length black hair, and a skeletal green tinged face. The only known way to stop a banshee is to break its neck when it closes its eyes to scream, because every other part of its body is as tough as steel. A notable power of a banshee it a high-pitched supersonic scream that can kill anyone. A banshee's fatal scream is very similar (if not the same) with a Mandrake's scream, which is also fatal. The only way to prevent it is to use a Silencing Charm.